


The Beast with Two Backs

by 4ever_Rewritten



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Oral Sex, Other, consensual though, just fluff, laughing during sex, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_Rewritten/pseuds/4ever_Rewritten
Summary: After a night of watching the stars, you and Otto retire for the night and things get...frisky.Problem is, the walls are thin between the bedrooms, and you don't want to wake up his brothers.(Reader has female parts but no pronouns are used. Google-translated Swedish.)
Relationships: Otto (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Kudos: 16





	The Beast with Two Backs

By the time you and Otto returned from your night out, the house was already dark. It had been a wonderful night stroll through the nearby woods to stargaze and just enjoy each other's company. 

And a bottle or two of wine between you. It warmed your bones and cheeks as you helped Otto set things from your picnic away before tugging him quietly up the stairs. The doors to Axel's and Oscar's rooms were closed, leaving just the door open to the room you shared with Otto.

Watching Otto get ready for bed was always an enjoyment, even by the dim table lamp by the bedside. You bit your lip as you eyed his muscles after he stripped his shirt off, letting it fall on the bed as he searched through the drawers for a clean white undershirt. 

Impishly, you quickly stripped your own clothes and pulled on his discarded shirt, barely pulling it over your head before you heard a slight choked noise. You grinned as Otto stared at you from across the room, color flooding his face as you toyed with the hem that fell nearly mid-thigh. 

"You like?" You teased softly, though you knew your answer by the tent forming in his boxers. Especially as you bit and teased your lip, giving him your best come-hither look. 

"Älskade," he warned; a faint smile forming as he stalked towards you, using his girth and height to tower over you. You grinned yourself; you loved the soft man you knew, but yet it excited you to be reminded just how dangerous he could be.

Only for the moment to be ruined as Otto tripped on his own discarded boot and stumbled. You choked back a laugh as he flailed before catching himself with the bed, which knocked into the wall. You both froze as Axel knocked back on the wall, eyes wide before holding back your laughter. 

"Quiet," you whispered as you approached him. He was more or less sitting on the foot of the bed, giving you an idea as you carefully got to your knees before him. Considering the look he gave you, he knew exactly what you were thinking as you fingered where the band of his pants met skin on either side of his hips, tracing along the elastic before reaching the fine blond hair that trailed up his abdomen. His head slipped back as you trailed along the muscles of his stomach, pushing up his shirt. He mindlessly helped you remove his shirt, allowing you to brush and tease his nipples before your fingers ghosted down his sides, making him twitch as he tried not to laugh. 

Pulling down sharply on the band of his boxers changed the huff of laughter to a gasp. His cock met your lips, hard and ready, though you did nothing but slowly kiss and run your tongue along his head.

"Älskade," he groaned, fingers threading carefully in your hair as you gently played with him. You met his gaze as you took him into your mouth, chasing away the last of the chilly night from his skin. He clenched his teeth, though you could hear his faint groan. You gave a purposeful deep moan as you slowly took him further in, enjoying the salty earth taste of him. 

Your fingers teased the skin of his hips as his grip tightened and he tried not to thrust into your mouth. Not because he didn't think you could handle him, you knew he loved allowing himself to freely fuck your face. Knew that he understood you loved it almost as much, being at his mercy and feeling him tug your hair as you tried to keep pace. It was only because he knew the bed knocking into the wall would disturb his brothers if he allowed himself the pleasure. 

However, his careful thrusts became a bit more forceful as you continued your attentions, the bed starting to creak quietly as his breaths became sharper, tinged with the occasional grunt and moan. You wondered if you could make him break his silence. Your hand drifted down his thigh, skating along the firm muscle to that stretch of skin between his balls and ass. Just teasing along the flesh with your fingertips, and he was gripping your hair almost painfully, threatening to gag you with his cock in a single thrust before suddenly pulling out. 

You tried not to grin and pouted instead, but figured it wasn't working from his expression. He pulled you to your feet and then all but threw you onto the bed. You bounced on the mattress with a laugh, making the bed knock into the wall. Otto didn't even pause as Axel once more pounded on the wall, instead, he crawled in between your legs, making short work of your own underwear. 

You barely had time to grab the pillow from beneath your head to muffle a cry as he took one long languid lick between your wet folds. The man's tongue was about as thick and muscular as you would expect of a man his size, and he knew just how to use it. You gripped the pillow tight to muffle your moans as Otto ate you out, his hands cupping your ass and pulling you as close as possible as his lips and tongue worked against you, sucking and teasing your clit before shifting and his tongue penetrating you, curling to rub against that spot inside you. He would occasionally moan, making you arch into him as it passed from his mouth into your sex. His movements were mostly languid and slow intermixed with a sharp forcefulness that would make you cry out. Like a wonderfully horrible ebb and flow, slowly bring you closer and closer to the edge. 

Just as you were close to coming, he pulled away. You panted against the pillow, trying to catch your breath for whatever was going to happen next. 

Except you weren't prepared for him to pull the pillow from your face, his eyes dangerous and he looked down at your flushed face, hair dangling around his face until he did that careless little hair flip that always made you weak in the knees. Your stomach twisted as he smirked and captured your lips, his taste mixed with your own moisture. 

You greedily wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling your hips to his as you twisted your fingers in his hair. You could feel him rub against you, his cock easily coating itself in you before a particularly hard grind against him and he snapped his hips. You barely bit back a cry of pleasure as he penetrated you, but there was no way to stop the whole bed from slamming into the wall, making you both freeze. 

And again, Axel rapped his knuckles on the wall.

"Guess you won't be railing me tonight," you teased as Otto hid his face in your shoulder. "Shame, I was kinda like the roughness for a change."  
Otto shifted, his eyes meeting yours in the gloom before he gripped your thigh with one hand, pulling it close to his hip, while his other hand curled around the headboard of the bed, preventing it from hitting the wall as he slammed into you. You bit your lip; eyes screwed shut as you tried to hold back a scream as he mercilessly drove into you at an unforgiving pace. 

"Nej," he swore harshly, quiet but commanding. You opened his eyes to see him looking down at you, a smirk on his face. "Don't close your eyes. I wanna watch you."  
You tried hard to hold his gaze as he rocked into you harder than before. But oh, did it feel good. You didn't even care you were clawing his back as he thrust into you, your breaths becoming more like gasps. Every time your eyes fluttered close, he would growl your name, giving a sharper thrust that hit deep. 

"Quiet, älskade," he teased as your moans and whimpers became louder, making you choke them back. Yet you see him biting back his own beautiful noises, the muscles of his neck and jaw tense. And knew, knew he was close as his own eyes screwed shut, his pattern becoming erratic as his head dropped to your shoulder. 

"Come for me, sötnos," he grunted into your ear. "I want...I need you...snälla älskling."

It wasn't hard to obey his command. Especially as he nipped your ear. You didn't even think before pressing your mouth against the muscle of his shoulder to muffle your scream. You were only half aware as he shifted to cradle you in his arms, the headboard knocking a few times as he came as well before falling still.  
You both laid there in a daze, feeling completely sated, as well as feeling warmed and loved being held by him, his hand gently combing your hair carelessly as he whispered sweet nothings into you in his native tongue. 

A knock on the door shattered the moment. "Are you two finished in there? Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Döda mig snälla," Otto muttered, and you had no idea what he said, but could empathize with his tone as you tried to hide beneath him.

\--*--

"What happened to your knuckles?" Oscar asked the next morning. It was hard enough determinedly not meeting Axel's gaze at breakfast, keeping your eyes on your bowl of oatmeal.

You glanced at Otto's bruised fingers, to his eyes, then across to Oscar's concerned look. 

Oscar choked on his milk, Otto turned beet red, and you wished the floor would open up and swallow you whole when Axel broke the silence with an amused chuckle. "He was fighting the beast with two backs last night."


End file.
